bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Fanfic - Bandori chat
Author’s note: If you are aware of Horizon in the middle of nowhere… then, you should know that they are communicating to one another via divine chat and they channel their thoughts inside the chat. Of course; I made a spin to that and make a what if scenario if the bandori girls can do such functions. Also; for me not to confuse anyone on who’s who; I should also provide the list of names and their handle name too. Legend: Poppin' Party Name - Handle Name Kasumi - Star Rimi - Coronet Arisa - Confused Tae - Rabbit Saaya - Bread Roselia Name - Handle Name Yukina - Serious Sayo - Hardworker Lisa - Reliable One Ako - Middle school Rinko - Genius Pastel*Palettes Name - Handle Name Aya - Pop Star Chisato - Fairy Eve - Samurai Hina - Fast Learner Maya - Glasses Afterglow Name - Handle Name Ran - Left Out Moca - Mocha Himari - Fluff Tomoe - Taiko Tsugumi - Busy Hello! Happy World! Name - Handle Name Kokoro - 556* Kanon - Fuee~ Hagumi - Softball Michelle/ Misaki - Bear Kaoru - Prince Notes: *556 – Kokoro’s name converted as a number (go can be pronounced as ko) Chat Room Star: This chat sure is convenient… it makes us write what we are thinking at the moment. Confused: By the way, why my name is something like this? Isn’t this a bit unfair? Coronet: But why would someone give you that handle name? Rabbit: I can think of a few but Arisa, are you sure that I should disclose this to the rest? Confused: Why? Rabbit: I am sure that Kasumi will come rushing to you once she knows the truth. Confused: Fine. You better send it to me on the personal line… Rabbit: Alright… Bread: Surely, Arisa sure doesn’t notice it at all… # Serious: This sure is convenient. Hardworker: Indeed. But who made this program anyways? Middle School: I bet someone from the future made this and… Genius: I guess we are just being used as test subjects too… Almost all: … Reliable One: C’mon now, we aren’t guinea pigs at all. Serious: Speaking of which; I went to the pet shop and I… nevermind… Reliable one: Right, I did saw you once and you were staring so intently over that Calico cat which was sleeping inside. I have a feeling that you are about to buy that… Serious: Imai-san, don’t spill too much info… Genius: Hardworker: Middle School: # Pop Star: Hello everyone, this is Aya speaking… Fairy: Isn’t this a bit too formal? Anyhow; are you practicing for your ad-libs? Pop Star: Not really… But, whenever I watch a live performance; the vocalist says something after the song so… I try to emulate on what topics I should discuss along the way. Samurai: I know what you should say, you should say how good Bushido is. Pop Star: Eve-chan, I think that topic is quite known by the rest. Fairy: Anyhow, what are your thoughts about this? Fast Learner: Me? Well, I guess we should just introduce ourselves to the audience… Glasses: Say, why am I the only one who got the lamest handle name? Pop Star: Because you are a glasses character? Fairy: Because of your glasses? Samurai: Me-Ga-Ne Fast Learner: You are the only one who wears glasses anyways. Glasses: THIS IS UNFAIR!!! # Left Out: Hmm… Mocha: Ran, you seem to be thinking something. Left Out: You see, there is a song I want to compose but… Mocha: Wait a bit, let me call Tomo-chin and Himari along the way. Left Out: How about Tsugu? Mocha: You know her; she is busy with student council work. Left Out: That’s true… anyhow, why is my name like this? Mocha: Who knows? Maybe the gods have understood that it’s best to put your name as to the condition you are feeling. Left Out: That’s a bit… harsh… Mocha: Anyways; what is it about the song anyways? Left Out: I can’t tell for now. Mocha: Why? Left Out: it’s embarrassing… # 556: Hey Everyone, this chat should be filled with fun Bear: C’mon now, this isn’t your playground… 556: By the way, why is Michelle and Misaki are both using the same handle name; are you perhaps… envious of her? Bear: That’s… Fuee~: Misaki-chan, it’s fine… don’t mind it. Bear: Anyhow… it’s not like I decided to take up this name. Of course; Michelle begged me to have the same name as mine so that she can also see what’s happening behind the scenes. Softball: I see, so Michelle is still with you… Bear: What do you mean? Softball: Michelle, come out now, we are not mad at you!!! 556: Michelle!!! Fuee~: I guess we should let them know. Bear: Even if you say that, they won’t believe it anyways… Prince: Ah, what a wonderful day it is my kittens~! Everyday lives. Fairy: Kanon, today is a beautiful day indeed. Fuee~: Indeed. Anyways, aren’t you busy from your work? Fairy: Not really. Anyways, I just come and check you up if you are fine and I guess you are just fine. Fuee~: Indeed. Anyhow; shall we meet at the café later? I heard that they are releasing a new blend later. Fairy: Is that so? Very well then, I will happily accept your offer. Samurai: Count me in too! Prince: So do I, my Princesses… Fuee~: … Samurai: … Fairy: Kanon, it’s alright for you to not invite that one… Prince: As expected, you are quite a fellow… Fairy: Anyhow; I just remembered that I have something to do. has left the chat Samurai: So do I~ has left the chat Fuee~: Wait, don’t leave me behind… Prince: It seems that it’s just the two of us then… has left the chat # Taiko: Say, you sure are having your fun with your folks… Bread: Well, they are fun to be with. Anyhow; are you feeling ill at this point? Taiko: Kinda, but I have a reliable nurse with me so… Bread: Should I visit you? Taiko: It’s better if you don’t… I might send some of my sickness to you. Bread: Don’t worry. We’ll be wearing masks too just in case. Taiko: Wait, what do you mean We? Bread: Apparently; Himari is also coming with us… and well, just look forward to it. Taiko: … # Left Out: Minato-san, your band is truly something… Serious: I must say; Mitake-san’s band is also worth listening to… Left Out: … Serious: … Mocha: Alright, let’s stop this silent theater… Reliable one: Wow, Moca sure didn’t hesitate to just barge in. Yukina, sorry for eavesdropping. has left the chat has left the chat # Star: Now then… what should I do… Serious: About what? Star: Oh, Minato-senpai; I was wondering what I should do about this… Serious: About what? Star: You see, I saw some kittens in the neighborhood and apparently, it was already abandoned already by its owner. I was wondering if I should ask anyone who would be interested in cats. Serious: I see… 556: Oh, Cats? Sorry but we can’t take anyone of them. You see, our house is already filled with animals that… Star: I get it, you have a private zoo somewhere already… Left Out: Sorry, I can’t take any… Dad says that I mustn’t take any stray kittens. Star: I see. Thank you for your cooperation. Pop Star: Sorry about that too… I can’t take care of them too since I am busy and such. Star: I see. Serious: Well then, how about… Coronet: Kasumi-chan; someone has already shown his interest about the kittens. Star: Thanks Rimi-rin. Sorry Minato-senpai, it looks like that we have found suitable owners for the kittens. Serious: I see… I wish that the kittens will live long. Deep inside Yukina’s heart; she wishes to have asked for the kitten’s custody too… # Bread: Moca-san, what are you doing here? Mocha: Simple, I came here to buy bread once again. Bread: I see. Anyways; want to try our newest creation? Mocha: What kind of bread is that? Bread: Is what you called surprise bread. Our bakers have thought of this one and daily; they decide on a theme and put mysterious ingredients in it. Mocha: Is that so… ‘Ah, this is bad…’ Mocha thought as she looks at the shape of the bread. Bread: You see, today’s theme is all about grandeur… so they didn’t hesitate to put much ingredients in it. Rather than bread; it looked more of a pound cake at this point but… Mocha: I guess I’ll pass on that one. Bread: I see. I guess even Kasumi is really right on that one. Oh well… Moca bought the bread she usually buys and left the vicinity that instant; Moca knew that the pound-cake like bread is bad news already since it had color that bakers won’t even use. In the end; no one knew what the mystery bread is filled with… # Hardworker: Hina, you forgot your lunch again. Fast Learner: Sorry Onee-chan, where are you right now? Hardworker: I’m on my way to your school. Fast Learner: Thank you Onee-chan. Hardworker: It’s fine; I just need to discuss a few things too… Fast Learner: Is that so? Anyways… I wonder if we can eat outside some other time; I keep giving burden to you. Hardworker: Well, I don’t mind… I mean, we can always do that whenever we want, right? Fast Learner: … Hardworker: What is it? Fast Learner: ONEE-CHAN DAISUKI!!! Hardworker: what are you saying this time Hina… Fast Learner: I am so glad… Hardworker: Geez, you make me feel bad… Reliable one: Oh, did I miss the sister-drama? Hardworker: No… Reliable One: Oh well, I got the logs already so have fun… has left the chat. # Bear: Phew, making that melody sure is tough. Fuee~: Good Work. Bear: Kanon, you sure are relaxed, where are you right now? Fuee~: I am at the café today. I am sipping a new blend. Bear: Coffee… I guess I would need some too. Fuee~: Anyways Misaki-chan; do you feel pressured? I mean, Kokoro-chan keep giving you such impossible tasks. I feel like you are already her Personal assistant. Bear: C’mon now; that’s quite a bad joke… Fuee~: Fuee! Bear: Anyways, composing music is fun… It makes me think about a lot of things and so far; I managed to think things through and you know what… I am glad that I hang on. Fuee~: Misaki-chan… Bear: Anyways; if you see Kaoru around, please don’t tell her what we talked about. Fuee~: I see… It’s a secret then. Bear: Yeah. # Star: And so… let’s do this… 556: About what? Serious: What are you up to this time around? Left Out: Hmm… Pop Star: I think we are rushing her this much. Star: Sorry about the wait. Anyways; we will post some lyrics we think of and then; we’ll see if it’s a song we can sing then. 556: It looks fun Serious: Hmm… Left Out: Not bad. Pop Star: I think we should… Without waiting for Aya’s response; everyone started putting down their lyrics inside the chat Star: There are times when it seems that things are about to fall apart… Serious: And you felt betrayed by those who you put your trust to, 556: But don’t worry, I’ll be here for you… Left out: There are times when you felt that you are all alone… Pop Star: But, at the end of the day; there was no need for tears, since I am here for you. For some reasons… everyone stopped thinking and they all smiled at the lyrics they wrote. Star: I guess this is hard… Serious: Indeed… 556: But it’s such fun. I wish we can make this a song… Left out: Indeed Pop Star: In the end; we all felt that it’s better to leave it this way… No one knows what happened to the lyrics. But in their hearts, they know that it will start something good. (I do want Bushiroad to take this idea, no kidding on that one.) # Genius: Hmm… Middle School: What is it Rinko-san? Genius: You see, I was thinking of a new melody while I was practicing the keyboard. Middle School: Really? Genius: But then, it hit me for a certain degree… Middle School: Like what? Genius: You see, I have doubts that the melody I will be making is even good enough to be a part of Roselia. Middle School: I see. You know what? I feel worried too… if I drag the band too much; But whenever I feel that way; my sister always assures me that I am doing just great. Genius: I guess having someone to support you is always good… Middle School: Don’t worry. I will support you with all I can. Genius: Ako-chan… Middle School: Anyways, want to meet me at the family restaurant? Genius: That’s a bit… too much for me. # Mocha: Anyways… Ran’s Papa: Ehem… Left Out: Wait a minute, who invited dad in this chat? Mocha: I did… Left Out: why? Ran’s Papa: C’mon now Ran, don’t be mad at me. I know that I did say bad things to you before but… Left Out: No, that’s not what I mean… Ran’s Papa: What do you mean? Left Out: You are just being baited by Moca, right? Ran’s Papa: I don’t get what you mean by baited… but I did hear from her that you will sing to your heart’s content if I enter this chat. Mocha: Ahahahaha… Left Out: Moca… has left the chat. has left the chat. # Fluffy: Tomoe-san, where are you? Busy: About Tomoe, she should be at the shopping district. Fluffy: Thanks, anyways; are you still busy? Busy: Pretty much like that… Fluffy: Hmm… Somehow; Tsugu is mature now, could it be… Busy: C’mon now; drop that idea that I have a lover or some sort. Fluffy: Wait, I didn’t think of that. I was just thinking that your responsibility made you felt mature… Busy: (>_<) Fluffy: So, are you dating someone or not? Busy: OF COURSE NOT! Fluffy: I see… Thanks for the time… # Prince: Ah, such a wonderful day my kittens! Blue Princess: Wait, who is that? A-Rare: An Intruder? 1/2: Kick him out. Also, who gave away our chat channel again? Prince: Um... where is this chat again? Hiro’s wife: You have connected to the Raven’s naval base chatroom… anyways; how did you stumble to this place? Prince: I just connected as usual. Hiro’s wife: I see… then there must be a crack in the area again… Prince: Crack? Hiro’s wife: Anyways… we’ll redirect you to the channel that you are supposed to connect to, so please wait. is being relocated… has now been connected to RW CiRCLE 556: Kaoru-san, where are you right now? Prince: Sorry for the wait. I am at the train right now, anyways; it seems that I have been connected to a naval base’s chat room or some sort. 556: Wow, that’s quite a plot. Prince: No this is real… Kaoru felt that explaining it to Kokoro would be a bit harder than usual, but somehow; she felt that somewhere along the gaps of time and space… “Ah, a kitten must have been happy to hear my thoughts…” # Softball: Anyways, I think this is the time where I should say this… Bear: What is it? Softball: You see… I am leaving HHW behind. Bear: EH!? Wait, why am I the only one reacting? Softball: Anyways… Misaki-chan; please don’t forget about me. Bear: Hey… Softball: Also, please tell Michelle that I am sorry… I am sorry that I put a hole to the costume when I wore it and I am sorry that I spilled some water when I drink water before. Bear: Hey… Is that true? Softball: Indeed… Bear: I see… Say your prayers then. Softball: MICHELLE!? What was supposed to be Hagumi’s joke ended up being reprimanded by Misaki who was wearing the costume. Post-Credits Rabbit: Anyways, this is such a good time to play the guitar… Coronet: Indeed. Bread: Say, shall we practice at Arisa’s garage again. Star: Indeed. Arisa… wait, where is Arisa again? Rabbit: I did hear that she is summoned by the teacher… Coronet: What did she do? Bread: I think they are talking about her future… Star: Right; I think Arisa and I have exchanged our career forms when we bumped to one another… I guess it was quite bad for me. Confused: I see… now I know why my career form has a very strange ambition to become something that produces fifty thousand degrees Celsius of heat. Kasumi, once I am out of the guidance counselor’s room; you’ll have to pay dearly… Star: No!!! # Serious: Anyways, I guess we won’t be practicing today. Reliable one: Why is that? Serious: I have something else to do. Reliable one: Care to know what it is? Yukina thought to herself that she should say it anyways… Serious: Anyways, care to come with me? Reliable One: I’d love to. But I am running an Overtime right now. Serious: Wait, how is that possible? Reliable One: Apparently; some idiot fell asleep… Ah, I’ll be hanging now. left the chat. In the end; Yukina felt that she should let the band know that they won’t be practicing tonight. “Meow…” In the meanwhile, Yukina continued playing with the stray cat that she came across with. # Pop Star: In the end; we all managed to make them smile Fairy: Indeed… Samurai: Anyhow, it’s called for a celebration Fast Learner: Sorry guys; I’ll head home now. Glasses: Why? Fast Learner: Onee-chan said that we’ll eat out tonight. Pop Star: Good luck then. has left the chat. Glasses: Hina sure cherish her sister. Samurai: Indeed… Pop Star: Well then, let’s celebrate some other time then. Fairy: I agree… Glassed: Me too Samurai: Indeed. # Left out: Anyways… Moca: What is it? Left Out: Thanks… Moca: You’re welcome. Anyways, what do you want to say anyways? Left Out: Hmm… Moca: Hmm… Fluffy: C’mon now; if we get those Hmm and Anyways, we won’t be guessing what you two are talking about. Moca: Indeed. Left Out: Right. Moca, thanks for the bread you gave to me. Moca: Thanks. Anyways, that’s Himari’s bread. Fluffy: What? I see, now I know why it’s missing in my desk. Moca: It’s tasty, right? Left Out: Indeed… Fluffy: Moca!!! # 556: I am going to sleep then. Fuee~: Good night. Softball: Good night too… <556> has left the chat. Fuee~: I guess I better sleep too. Soft ball: So do I… has left the chat has left the chat. Misaki stares at the empty chat room and for some reason, she felt relieved since there was nothing more she can do at this point. “Oh well. Time for me to get some sleep too…” Misaki closes her eyes and sleep the night away. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature